


In front of the Angels and everyone he knows

by Melpomene55



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene55/pseuds/Melpomene55
Summary: Magnus' PoV of Alec's kiss in the Hall of Accords and being introduced to his parents in City of Glass.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is based on the scene in chapter 18 of City of Glass when Alec kisses Magnus in the Hall of Accord. I'm sure different version of this event have been written a million times before but I still wanted to write my version of how Magnus reacted to this and hopefully you will enjoy it.
> 
> The title is from The Red Scrolls of Magic when they discuss Alec's feelings; the actual quote is _“I kissed you in the Hall of Accords, in front of the Angel and everyone I know,” said Alec._
> 
> I took my inspiration from the different books mentioning the event: City of Glass (Chapter 18), The Red Scrolls of Magic (Chapter 1, Chapter 19 and the Epilogue), and The Lost Book of the White (Chapter 16). 
> 
> I apologize in advance for mistakes, English is not my main language.

Magnus was standing alone in the Hall of Accords, looking around as Shadowhunters paired with Downworlders. If someone had told him that this would be happening one day, he probably would have thought the person was crazy. And if someone had told him that he’d secretly be hoping that a special Shadowhunter asked him to be his partner, he definitely would have burst out laughing at the idiocy of the claim. But there he was, his back against a pillar in the Hall of Accords, doing his best to look nonchalant as Shadowhunters around him drew the Alliance Rune on the skin of their Downworlder partner.

Magnus couldn’t help a tinge of jealousy as he peeled the nail polish on one of his fingers, his eyes scanning the crowded room. His heart skipped a few beats before beating wildly as he saw the familiar figure of a young Shadowhunter approaching quickly, a smile on his face. Magnus heard Alec ask something but couldn’t make out the words over the deafening sound of his heart hammering in his chest but he nodded and Alec’s smile widened at the silent answer to the question Magnus never heard. He watched Alec quickly draw a rune on his skin before taking Magnus’ hand. Their eyes met and Magnus smiled as he realized that Alec asked him to be his partner for the upcoming fight.

An affectionate smile spread on Magnus’ lips as Alec started drawing the rune on his hand, a strand of his black hair falling in his eye, his attention focused on the task. Magnus had to fight the urge to brush the hair away, aware that Alec's parents were nearby. Magnus felt a small pressure on his hand as Alec squeezed it when the rune was done. Their eyes met again and Magnus frowned slightly at the mix of emotions he saw pass in Alec’s blue eyes. He felt Alec’s arms around his waist, his trembling hands setting on the small of his back and the young Shadowhunter closed his eyes, pulling Magnus against him before pressing his lips against his own in a tender kiss. For one of the rare times in his long life, Magnus froze, his arms on each side of his body, his eyes opened in surprise as Alec kissed him in front of Shadowhunters and Downworlders. After what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a few seconds, Magnus’ body woke up from its torpor and he kissed Alec back, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the feeling of the warm and soft lips on his, one of his hands resting on Alec’s bicep and the other on his neck. Magnus could hear the whispers around them but he didn’t care, all that mattered right now was that the young Shadowhunter he had confessed his love to a few hours earlier, the one he thought he had lost forever, was there, in his arms, kissing him in the Hall of his ancestors. 

Too soon their lips parted. Magnus opened his eyes and locked his gaze into Alec’s blue eyes, a smile spreading on their faces. Alec’s arms were still around his waist, his hands steadier now on his back.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, unable to say more, still shocked at what had just happened. He pressed a soft kiss on Alec’s forehead before letting his eyes wander around the room, taking in the expression of everyone around. He found the Lightwoods, first Isabelle with a huge grin on her face and Magnus couldn’t help but return it. His smile faltered for a second as his eyes locked with Robert Lightwood’s, hatred and fury unmistakable even from the distance. Next to him was Maryse, her eyes opened wide, her hand on her mouth, still frozen in place. Magnus saw Robert say something before pulling his wife forcefully toward the exit.

Magnus felt soft lips on his cheek and he returned his attention to Alec, _his_ _Alec._ He tightened the embrace, pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes again, knowing that everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' POV of the victory celebration and his formal introduction to Alec's parents during the epilogue of City of Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally planning on adding a chapter to this story but Magnus’ POV for the epilogue of City of Glass kept popping in my head and I thought it could be fun to add it to this story. Once again apologies for the mistakes, English is not my main language. 
> 
> The dialogue starting with “Nice vest” up to "I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit,” is from the book but the rest is mine.

Magnus approached the group, his eyes fixed on Alec, his friends in the middle of a conversation around him.  
“Nice vest,” the Shadowhunter said with a smile, his eyes scanning the Warlock.  
“Would you like one exactly like it? In any color you prefer, of course,” Magnus replied, playing with the sleeve of Alec’s sweater.  
“ I don’t really care about clothes,” Alec said nonchalantly, taking Magnus’ hand in his.  
“And I love that about you, though I would also love you if you owned, perhaps, one designer suit,” Magnus declared. Alec blushed lightly and Magnus leaned closer to whisper in his ear “And I love you when you’re blushing,” making his boyfriend’s blush deepen, to his delight. He kissed Alec’s now red cheek tenderly, eliciting a squeal from Isabelle who was standing near her brother.  
“Magnus!” Alec mumbled, prompting Magnus to kiss his other cheek before guiding him to the table the rest of the group was now occupying to watch the upcoming fireworks. 

Magnus didn’t pay much attention to the conversation going on around him for a good part of the evening. He was content with sitting next to Alec, his right arm around his boyfriend. There had been a discussion about Alec’s ugly sweater that prompted Magnus to offer his boyfriend a sparkly blue headband that Alec refused, to Magnus’ chagrin. Maybe someday Magnus would manage to get Alec to wear something sparkly again. He lost track of the conversation once more and lost himself in the memory of their first date and how he had given Alec a shirt with _Blink if you want me_ written in sequin. Magnus smiled as he suddenly realized that Alec had never returned the shirt after the date.  
He pulled his boyfriend closer against him, his left hand finding Alec’s and intertwined their fingers. He probably had a really stupid smile on his face, the type only fools in love had, but he didn’t care because he was one of those fools. Alec was now officially his boyfriend; well as official as it could be until he was formally introduced to his parents, which, if Magnus was being totally honest with himself, was not something he particularly was looking forward to considering his history with the Lightwoods.

He looked at his boyfriend, at the smile on his face as he talked to his sister, smile that was so rarely seen by others. Magnus felt his chest tighten at all the feelings being near Alec brought, at how beautiful he was with his black hair falling in his blue eyes. From the corner of his eye Magnus saw Isabelle smile widely as she must have noticed the way he was looking at her brother. He looked at her and returned her smile before focusing his gaze on Alec again. Magnus thought about how lucky he was that Clary Fairchild and her friends had crashed Chairman Meow’s birthday party. The stupid smile returned to his face as he lost himself in his memories again; the way Alec laughed at his joke, how he froze when Magnus flirted and his friend had to pull him out of the loft, their first kiss, all those lazy afternoons they spent together doing nothing but talk, cuddle and kiss. So many precious memories in such a short time. Magnus couldn’t believe how fast, and how deeply, he had fallen for the Nephilim. At some point Alec must have felt Magnus’ intense gaze on him because he looked at his boyfriend.  
“Is there something wrong?” Alec asked, still not used at being looked at as if he was the only person that mattered in the world.  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Magnus answered tenderly, “I’m just admiring my gorgeous boyfriend.”  
Alec blushed at the words and Magnus kissed his cheek. 

They sat together in silence for a moment, Isabelle in deep conversation with Simon, until Alec’s gaze was caught by something in distance. Magnus’ gaze followed his boyfriend’s and landed on the Lightwoods who were standing a few meters away. Alec rose from his seat and extended his hand. Magnus looked at him questioningly.  
“I made a promise,” was all Alec said and Magnus took the offered hand as he thought about the promise made before the fight.  
As they approached, Magnus realized that the Lightwoods were in the middle of what seemed to be a heated argument and he suddenly wished he could just vanish; being introduced as their eldest son’s boyfriend didn’t sound like the best idea when they were already in a foul mood. The Lightwoods didn’t seem to notice their approach, too focused on their argument, and Magnus hoped Alec would think better of it and back down for now. But the Nephilim was adamant on fulfilling the promise he had made. When they got close enough, his hand still holding Magnus’, he said “Mom, Dad, I’d like to introduce you to Magnus. My boyfriend.” His blue eyes were fixed on his father and Magnus saw a hint of defiance in them, something that was unusual except when he was fighting demons or Circle members. Magnus felt pride as Alec’s stare never faltered.

Robert’s reaction didn’t surprise Magnus in the slightest, it was the exact same look of disgust and hatred that Magnus had seen in the Hall of Accords, except that this time it was directed at Alec as well as at him. Maryse’s reaction though was unexpected. She stared at her son for a moment then at Magnus, her expression unreadable until a small smile appeared on her lips and she extended her hand. Magnus took it with his free hand and smiled shyly. She let go of Magnus’ hand after a few second and hugged her son tightly. Magnus noticed Alec’s surprised look and wondered if being hugged by his mother was unusual or if he had expected another reaction from her. After a second Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and his arms wrapped around his mother.  
“Are you happy?” he heard Maryse whisper in her son’s ear.  
“I am,” Alec replied and Magnus smiled tenderly at the answer, his cheeks suddenly heated.  
“I’m happy for you, Alec.” Maryse added, releasing her son and brushing away the hair that had fallen in his eyes.  
In that moment Magnus remembered the young Shadowhunter he had met 18 years ago who said she wanted a better world for herself and her son and in that moment he wanted to believe that she truly meant that. Magnus had to bite his cheek to avoid laughing as he also remembered calling her son a repellent brat. If only he had known then that said brat would trigger such feelings in him.  
“Robert,” Maryse said, turning to her husband, annoyance in her eyes. But Robert only groaned, sent another death stare to Magnus, and left.  
Maryse squeezed her son’s shoulder and whispered “I’m sorry” at her husband’s reaction before leaving with another smile for Magnus. They both remained silent for a moment, their eyes fixed on the retreating form of Maryse Lightwood.  
“That went better than I expected,” Magnus said suddenly. Alec looked at him questioningly and Magnus explained. “Let’s just say I have an history with your parents.”  
Alec chuckled sadly, “I’m sure my Dad will have more to say about this later.” He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and kissed him tenderly. Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips before deepening the kiss. Too soon their lips parted and they chased their breath, their foreheads pressed together and they closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

“Would you like to go on a romantic trip to Europe?” Magnus asked and regretted the question as soon as it escaped his lips. He opened his eyes wide, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. Too many lovers in the past had said he was too much and he was terrified at the idea of hearing those words coming out of Alec’s mouth.  
“Yes,” Alec whispered, his blue eyes locking on Magnus’ gold-green ones, a soft smile on his kiss swollen lips.  
“Really?” Magnus blurted, still not believing he heard correctly.  
“Yeah, I’d love tha-,“ Alec started but was interrupted by a kiss. A soft moan escaped Alec’s lips as they shared another passionate kiss that was interrupted only by their need to breathe.  
“I’m sure you’ll love Paris,” Magnus said excitedly as he told Alec about the city of love until he was interrupted by a quick tender kiss.  
“I'll be with you, I know I'll love it,” Alec whispered before kissing him again. Magnus smiled as he abandoned himself in the kiss, grateful once again to have met the Nephilim.


End file.
